


Universally and Forever, Yours - Traduction de Velace

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Traductions de Velace [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor, Vault - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Quelles qu'aient été les pensées d'Emma au sujet du Ténébreux, elles n'avaient en tout point rien à voir avec la réalité.





	Universally and Forever, Yours - Traduction de Velace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Universally and Forever, Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332840) by [Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace). 



\- Que diable faites-vous, Miss Swan ? 

Emma tourne les talons et trébuche en arrière, entrant en collision avec le miroir devant lequel elle se tenait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, réalisant à quoi elle doit ressembler alors que des yeux marron descendent lentement sur son corps. 

\- Ainsi, la Ténébreuse a décidé de changer de garde-robe, dit Regina en ayant l'air de réfléchir, elle fait un pas vers Emma alors qu'un sourire espiègle illumine son visage. Vous pensez devenir la prochaine Evil Queen, non ? Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre d'Emma avec ce nouveau pouvoir ancestral en elle, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ces pantalons font partie d'un ensemble, vous savez ?

En évitant soigneusement de la bousculer, Emma s'éloigne de sa position entre Regina et le miroir. Son regard glisse sur le sol à la recherche de sa chemise donc elle lève la main quand elle la voit de l'autre côté de la pièce, se maudissant mentalement lorsqu'une main beaucoup plus douce et tannée l'attrape par le poignet. 

\- Pas si vite. Réprimande Regina en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Vous portez mes vêtements, le moins que vous puissiez faire est de me permettre d'admirer la vue. 

Emma gémit. La pensée que Regina veuille l'admirer lui fait des choses, elle n'est pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour deviner pourquoi. Elle a passé toute la nuit avec l'esprit ailleurs, imaginant des choses qu'elle ne peut pas gérer, de vives images en détail. Comment diable peut-elle savoir à quoi ressemble Regina lorsqu'elle est nue ? Elle a pourtant l'impression de connaître toutes ses courbes, tous les coins et recoins qu'il faut savoir lorsqu'il s'agit de l'autre mère de son fils. 

\- Ne faites pas ça. Murmure-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise. Cependant, sa liberté ne dure pas longtemps quand Regina la rattrape, mais cette fois avec une main sur sa hanche. Regina … 

\- Je suis fatiguée de tous ces … sentiments, avoue lentement Regina, le dernier mot étant craché comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Elle presse sa main contre son dos et remonte sur son épaule, écartant ses cheveux. Vous m'évitez complètement depuis que vous êtes sacrifiée. Lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Sa tête est penchée sur le côté alors que ses lèvres effleurent son pouls, Emma soupire. La Ténébreuse évite Regina, pour de bonnes raisons, pourrait-elle ajouter. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle n'a pensé à rien ni personne d'autre. Regina a été comme une chanson entêtante qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête, coincée en mode « répétition » et la rendant folle. Les gens parlent des ténèbres comme étant un manque d'inhibitions, mais ils n'ont jamais rien dit à propos de ce besoin. 

La colère, les meurtres ; ce sont les moindres de ses préoccupations par rapport à l'excitation éhontée qui bouillonne dans ses veines à chaque fois que Regina est mentionnée. 

En ce qui la concerne, elle est confrontée à deux choix en ce moment. Elle peut utiliser la magie pour éloigner Regina d'elle, peut-être la blesser dans le processus et se sentir comme une merde absolue après, ou … ou elle peut tout admettre. Si ses mains errantes sont une indication valable, Regina est clairement intéressée, même si, cela soulève de nombreuses questions.

\- Pourquoi venez-vous vers moi ? Où est Ro … 

\- Non, dit rapidement Regina, l'interrompant. Elle ne veut pas penser à cet homme, pas maintenant, plus jamais. Pas après tout ce qu'Emma a fait pour elle, et certainement pas après tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Vous êtes à moitié nue dans mon caveau, essayant mes tenues. Je suis celle qui pose les questions.

Emma déglutit difficilement, elle inspire lentement puis expire doucement. Entre son excitation et le fait qu'elle se doit faite couper la parole si rapidement, la frustration grandit facilement. Même si elle a voulu éviter Regina, elle lui a manqué plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue dans son caveau en premier lieu, le seul endroit où elle peut se sentir proche de Regina sans être près d'elle … enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Très bien, murmure-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Ténébreuse ou non, elle sait que si elle est têtue, elle aura plus de problèmes que ça en vaut la peine, et elle n'a aucune intention de nuire à Regina simplement pour s'échapper. Posez vos questions.

Regina appuie son nez derrière son oreille, sa peau frottant contre sa peau. Emma ferme les yeux avec un doux soupir et les mains sur ses hanches glissent sur son ventre, la maintenant plus fermement.  
\- Que ressentez-vous ?

Elle n'est pas surprise que ce soit sa première question, Emma y réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.  
\- Tentée. Dit-elle, un peu essoufflée tandis qu'un pouce commence à caresser la peau juste sous sa poitrine. J'ai chaud comme si … si je ne fais pas quelque chose bientôt, j'éclaterai soudainement et je détruirai tout sur mon passage. 

Regina glousse et Emma frissonne en sentant ce son la traverser. Ayant trop souvent été réprimandée pour s'être moquée dans le passé, elle sait que ce rire ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'elle a déjà entendu. C'était enthousiaste … sale et rempli de promesses dont elle a seulement rêvé. 

Emma inspire rapidement et profondément alors que les doigts dansent sur sa poitrine, tirant le bonnet de son soutien-gorge vers le bas pour révéler un téton rose érigé.  
\- Et ça ? Murmure Regina en capturant la pointe entre deux doigts. Vous, dans mon caveau. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Je … Sa tête tombe en arrière contre une épaule, Emma gémit doucement, oubliant le mensonge qu'elle s'était convaincu de dire pendant que Regina continue de jouer avec sa poitrine. Vous me manquiez. Souffle-t-elle en jurant intérieurement quand la main fait une pause dans ses attentions.

\- Mais vous êtes celle qui m'évitiez. Accuse Regina, incrédule. Emma ouvre la bouche pour répondre – mentir, plus probablement – mais les mots qui devaient sortir sont remplacés par un gémissement quand Regina prend soudainement son sexe en coupe. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez sauvé, parce que vous voulez me baiser ? Vous pensiez que vous deviez vous sacrifier pour attirer mon attention ?

\- Non. Dit Emma d'une voix presque grondante. Elle essaie de se libérer de l'emprise de Regina, mais ne réussit qu'à pousser son corps encore plus loin dans les mains qui lui serrent le sexe et la poitrine en représailles. Putain … Soupire-t-elle avant qu'une bouche chaude et humide ne descende sur son cou pour la faire capituler. Regina … 

Un « hum » vibre contre son cou, suivi par des dents s'enfonçant dans sa chair, assez fort pour laisser une marque mais aussi légère pour lui procurer que du plaisir, alors que la main sur son sexe disparaît. Elle réapparaît une seconde plus tard, les bouts des doigts se faufilant sous la ceinture du pantalon en cuir emprunté avant de glisser vers le bas, dans sa culotte et le fluide qui les attend. Emma se tortille en gémissant tandis que des doigts fins jouent dans l'humidité avec presque une délicate familiarité. 

Regina trace un chemin avec sa langue de son cou jusqu'à son oreille où elle lui mordille le lobe alors Emma sent qu'elle mouille encore plus, recouvrant encore plus les doigts minces d'excitation ; le souffle d'un autre rire caresse chaudement sa peau.  
\- Dire que je voulais vraiment vous sauver de ça, murmure Regina, ses lèvres traînant sur le pavillon de son oreille. Vous prenez toute cette noirceur à l'intérieur de vous, vous reconstruisez vos murs pour vous retrouver dans votre monde de déni et de fantasmes mais vous n'êtes jamais assez courageuse pour prendre ce que vous voulez.

Emma a à l'idée de souligner qu'elle ne prend rien en ce moment, mais elle ferme sagement sa bouche. Regina peut être considérée comme gentille à présent par toutes les personnes du monde des contes de fées, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas encore une trace de cruauté et qu'elle ne la punira pas en s'arrêtant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait le nier. Si les jours passés à éviter la brune ne sont pas des preuves suffisantes, alors la main dans son pantalon qui ressent son désir, l'est certainement.

Regina est assez courageuse pour deux.

N'ayant pas les mots pour en dire autant, Emma couvre la main entre ses jambes avec l'une des siennes et passe la seconde par-dessus son épaule. Elle tourne la tête alors qu'elle mêle ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns puis, capture les lèvres rouges et charnues dans un baiser qui, elle espère, dira tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas exprimer avec des mots.

Un grondement résonne entre elles et Emma halète tandis qu'une main l'attrape par le cou. Une odeur de lavande emplit la pièce et elle pose ses mains devant elle, ses paumes contre le froid du mur de pierres du caveau tandis que Regina la force à se pencher.  
\- Nous sommes ici pour baiser, Ténébreuse. Si vous vouliez quelque chose d'autre, vous auriez dû choisir un endroit plus approprié. 

Emma émet un son plaintif. Aussi attirante que soit la pensée de ce quelque chose d'autre, avec trois jours d'évitement précautionneux et d'excitation sans fin, elle se contenterait de frotti-frotta sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture à ce moment-là. Regina n'est pas intéressée par une quelconque réponse, et avant que la blonde puisse penser à quoi dire, les doigts retrouvent leur chemin entre ses jambes, la faisant crier. 

Regina la pénètre sans douceur, trois doigts s'enfoncent profondément sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'adapter alors que la brune instaure un rythme soutenu. Emma gémit, libérant l'édifice de la chaleur dans le creux de son ventre. Regina se sent si bien, enfouie à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle a hâte de connaître la sensation de la situation inverse, qu'elle soit celle qui se tortille en criant, en répétant son nom encore et encore alors qu'elle la baise jusqu'à l'oubli. 

\- Vous n'avez pas idée depuis combien de temps je veux faire ça … Ronronne Regina en l'attrapant par la poitrine et pinçant ses tétons.  
Emma se cambre en arrière, la surprise étant tout ce qui empêche sa tête de retomber vers le sol alors qu'elle presse sa joue contre son biceps. 

\- Vous … vouliez ça ? 

Regina rit, le son est étouffé par la présence de sa bouche sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elle la mord et Emma grimace en sentant la morsure avant que Regina ne l'apaise avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Elle se recule, perplexe, elle lui demande :  
\- Pour quelle autre raison ferai-je cela ? Chaque fois que je vous vois dans l'un de vos jeans serrés dans lesquels vous aimez vous pavaner, je veux vous pencher sur la surface la plus proche et enfoncer ma langue à l'intérieur de vous.

\- Mon Dieu … Gémit Emma. Ces mots combinés avec les doigts qui entrent et sortent d'elle, font faiblir ses jambes. La main sur sa poitrine remonte, d'abord pour lui caresser la gorge avant de se retrousser dans le creux de son cou et tirer pour la maintenir droite. 

Regina enlève ses doigts et retourne Emma, souriante quand les sourcils de la blonde se froncent sa protestation. Elle tombe à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le pouls dans son cou quand Emma réalise ce qu'elle veut et se laisse tomber contre le mur, un halètement aigu emplit l'air quand la chair rencontre la pierre. Regina lève la main et les yeux d'émeraude s'élargissent, ils s'assombrissent à mesure qu'elle hume, obtenant un avant-goût de la nouvelle Ténébreuse quand elle glisse les doigts dans sa bouche. 

Emma n'est pas aussi douce qu'elle l'imaginait, plus amère que tout, et Regina se retrouve à l'apprécier plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Le but était de faire en sorte que la blonde la supplie et, au lieu de cela, la brune ne veut rien de plus que d'enfouir son visage entre les cuisses de la blonde et rester là aussi longtemps que possible. 

Elle lève son regard alors que ses doigts sortent de sa bouche, elle voit l'expression béate d'Emma et elle sait que son intention tombe à l'eau. Emma finira peut-être par la supplier mais Regina sait qu'elle pâtira avec elle si elle insiste pour faire les choses à sa façon. 

Alors, elle décide d'emprunter la voie la plus facile et la plus agréable, plutôt que la faire supplier. Elle attrape simplement Emma par les cuisses, forçant les jambes à s'ouvrir et plonge entre elles, la tête la première. 

Elle est fière du grognement douloureux qui précède le coup de tête d'Emma contre le mur derrière elle avant de se concentrer sur la chose la plus importante, c'est-à-dire, détériorer son nouveau jouet. Emma emmêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux, un gémissement profond et essoufflé s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que Regina glisse sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa fente, elle se régale d'autant de sucs qu'elle le peut avant de tourner son attention sur le clitoris de la blonde dans l'espoir de la cajoler encore plus.

Regina sourit alors que les sons de plaisir d'Emma emplissent le caveau, elle tire une de ses jambes jusqu'à ce que la blonde comprenne qu'il faut qu'elle la mette sur son épaule afin de s'ouvrir davantage. La brune insère deux doigts en elle tout en tapotant son clitoris du bout de la langue. Emma se cambre contre la main et la bouche, ses ongles raclent le crâne de la brune tout en resserrant sa prise dans les cheveux alors que sa poitrine se soulève au rythme des assauts de Regina.

Alors que les parois de la blonde se contractent, enserrant les doigts se trouvant à l'intérieur d'elle, Regina suce le paquet de nerfs et ronronne. Emma sanglote, vacillant dans le précipice de la libération tandis que la brune se recule avec un sourire satisfait en regardant la blonde. Il lui vient brièvement à l'esprit que la blonde pourrait la supplier maintenant, mais le désir qu'elle fasse cela est parti depuis longtemps. Au lieu de cela, elle courbe ses doigts pour caresser le bout de chair rugueux à l'intérieur d'elle, tout en appuyant sur la petite boule raide avec son pouce et faisant de rapides mouvements circulaires.

Regina se penche en avant, elle veut sa bouche sur le ventre d'Emma, incapable de résister à l'appel des muscles contractés qui frémissent de façon évidente. Elle effleure avec ses lèvres et ses dents les abdominaux toniques, goûtant la sueur et quelque chose d'unique à Emma, de vanillé peut-être, exacerbé par le goût encore insistant de son sexe dans sa bouche. 

Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour être en Emma pour le reste de sa vie.  
\- Vous avez un goût divin. Murmure-t-elle doucement entre les baisers humides et morsures encourageantes. 

Comme si ces mots étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin, Emma se raidit et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle vient en criant et appelant le nom de Regina. La brune sourit, un frisson de satisfaction la traverse jusqu'à aller se loger dans son sexe alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle se prélasse dans ce moment tandis qu'elle écoute Emma en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. 

Emma glisse le long du mur, tressaillant légèrement lorsqu'elle enlève sa jambe de l'épaule de Regina, puis à nouveau lorsque ses fesses rencontrent la pierre froide du sol de ce caveau. Regina commence à rire alors Emma fronce les sourcils, sa lèvre inférieure s'avançant dans une moue faisant davantage rire la brune. 

\- Vous êtes la pire Ténébreuse de tous les temps. Accuse Regina avec un souffle qui est expulsé dans un autre rire alors qu'Emma continue de faire la moue. 

Alors que Regina ne s'arrête pas et que le plissement des yeux de la blonde ne la dissuade pas, Emma fronce le nez et plie ses jambes en se contentant de l'attendre. Elle envisageait de lui rendre la pareille, mais si Regina préfère se moquer d'elle et de son manque de ténèbres, c'est son choix. 

Pas qu'elle ne puisse pas vraiment être en désaccord avec cette observation. À part les pensées de Regina qui la tourmentaient à chaque instant pendant les trois jours suivant son sacrifice, et la sensation de magie plus intense à travers elle, être la Ténébreuse ne semble pas être si mauvais. Rumplestiltskin était un lâche, désespéré par l'amour de son fils et le désir de le protéger, ce qui expliquait son besoin constant de pouvoirs. Emma a tout ce qu'elle veut, à part Regina – jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes – et malgré les défauts qu'elle a, elle est à peu près acceptée maintenant.

Le calme soudainement revenu, elle secoue sa tête pleine de pensées et regarde Regina. Voyant que la brune est en train de la scruter, elle hausse un sourcil et feint l'offense lorsqu'elle la questionne.  
\- Oh, ça y est, vous avez fini ?

Regina se mord la lèvre inférieure et hausse les épaules.  
\- Pour le moment. Répond-elle avec un petit rire alors qu'Emma roule des yeux en se levant.

Elle est en conflit intérieur pour savoir quoi faire, elle aperçoit ses vêtements du coin de l'œil et envisage de partir. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Regina qui semble renouveler son regard fixe sur sa personne, les yeux marron lentement pris dans l'observation de son corps. 

Ouais, c'est décidé, elle ne part pas.

Avec un rictus, Emma lève la main et envoie une vague de magie à l'endroit où Regina est assise, les jambes allongées alors qu'elle s'appuie sur ses mains. Regina halète alors qu'elle s'élève dans les airs, elle lutte contre des liens invisibles avec un air renfrogné.  
\- Emma Swan, soit vous me reposez maintenant soit vous m'aidez … 

\- Mais je suis une Ténébreuse épouvantable, dit Emma avec un ton légèrement moqueur. Elle respire bruyamment puis fait un pas en avant, regardant Regina des pieds à la tête avant d'ajouter. Je dois m'entraîner et vous portez beaucoup trop de vêtements, Votre Majesté. 

Malgré ces mots, Regina sent le sol sous ses pieds et lâche un soupir de soulagement. Elle se donne tout entière pour la réciproque d'Emma, elle s'abstiendra même de se plaindre de la magie toujours enroulée autour de ses poignets qui la maintient encore, mais la dernière chose qu'elle veut, c'est de se souvenir de sa mère pendant qu'Emma la baise. 

\- C'est mieux. Murmure-t-elle en apercevant un sourire sur les lèvres pâles, avant qu'elle ne soit distraite par Emma qui se tapote le menton avec ses doigts.

Dès que ses yeux se baissent pour suivre le mouvement, Emma secoue sa main dans les airs et la dépouille de tous ses vêtements, sauf les escarpins à ses pieds. Regina sourit, le sourcil levé et la blonde hausse les épaules.  
\- Quoi ? J'étais curieuse.

La main d'Emma se tend pour lui caresser le ventre avant que la blonde bouge pour se tenir derrière elle. Regina gémit doucement, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine alors que des tétons se pressent contre son dos. Emma les tourne vers le miroir, libérant ses poignets, puis Regina dévore des yeux ce qui se trouve devant elle, elle a la bouche sèche devant l'image qu'elles forment toutes les deux. 

Aussi vaniteux que cela puisse paraître, Regina a toujours connu et accepté sa beauté. Elle l'a bien utilisée dans le passé, en manipulant les gens pour qu'ils répondent à ses ordres lorsque les autres moyens étaient moins efficaces. Emma, dans la lumière ou les ténèbres, a toujours été magnifique à ses yeux. Nue, elle est absolument sensationnelle et ensemble … on ne peut pas nier que la paire qu'elles créent est à couper le souffle. 

\- Les ténèbres en vous avaient grand besoin d'amour, mais c'était masqué par la vengeance. Murmure Emma à son oreille, les mains semblant caresser son corps aléatoirement, de son ventre jusqu'aux côtes, puis sa poitrine avant de descendre sur ses hanches. Rumple avait ce besoin de pouvoir pour se libérer de la lâcheté, avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait trouver et protéger le fils qu'il a abandonné. 

Regina déglutit alors que son excitation commence à bouillir dans ses veines, Emma continue, une main fait une pause entre ses seins tandis que la seconde lui frôle le ventre jusqu'à atteindre son sexe qu'elle prend en coupe.  
\- Ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai besoin, ne s'obtient pas par le pouvoir. Je sais, et j'accepte que la seule chose que je convoite ne se soucie pas de la magie dans mon sang. Ronronne Emma. Vous dites que je suis une horrible Ténébreuse, et pourtant la seule chose que je désire vraiment se tient ici, dans mes bras, tremblante et attendant, si patiemment, que je la baise sans retenue. 

Tout comme Emma l'a fait lorsqu'elles étaient dans cette position, Regina tourne la tête par-dessus une épaule, bouche bée alors qu'elle unit leurs lèvres dans un baiser affamé et désespéré. Contrairement à elle, Emma ne résiste pas et accueille cette connexion. Leurs lèvres se séparent en un gémissement alors que Regina se retourne et passe les bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à elle tandis qu'elle enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche. 

Emma agrippe ses cuisses et la soulève, elle sourit dans le baiser alors qu'un son de surprise vibre entre elles avant que les jambes ne s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Elle espère se souvenir correctement de la disposition de la pièce, elle se dirige vers l'endroit où elle pense que se trouve le divan, tout en refusant de briser ce baiser au cas où Regina changerait d'avis et déciderait que trop de sentiments ruineraient l'ambiance. 

Lorsque ses genoux heurtent quelque chose de solide, elle s'applaudit intérieurement avant de se séparer à contrecœur de la bouche de Regina. Aussi difficile soit-il – Regina embrasse exceptionnellement bien – Emma préfère s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas sur le point de l'asseoir sur un accoudoir, ou quelque chose de tout aussi inappréciable. Cependant, Regina d'autres projets et lui capture la nuque, faisant tomber Emma en avant par la force de sa traction alors que leurs lèvres s'écrasent à nouveau l'une contre l'autre. 

Regina grogne lorsque son dos heurte le coussin moelleux du divan et qu'Emma atterrit sur elle. La blonde essaie de la soulager de son poids, elle est prête à rompre le baiser de nouveau pour s'excuser – pourquoi ? le fait que ce ne soit même pas de sa faute ne lui vient pas à l'esprit – avant que les jambes de Regina ne se resserrent autour de sa taille, lui faisant rapidement abandonner cette idée. 

Le cerveau de la blonde se court-circuite lorsque Regina commence à l'écraser, un fluide lui recouvrant le ventre et forçant son désir à grimper rapidement au point que c'en est presque aussi insupportable que ça pouvait l'être au début de la nuit. Cela ne l'a pas frappé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la femme qu'elle désirait secrètement depuis un certain temps soit sous elle, l'embrassant, se tortillant et gémissant de plaisir. 

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, Emma met brusquement fin au baiser pour descendre.

Regina émet un gloussement essoufflé lorsque les lèvres, les dents et la langue baignent son corps avec le genre d'attention qu'elle peut seulement décrire comme de la vénération. Elle lâche prise et écarte les jambes, l'une reposant contre le mur tandis que l'autre se pose au sol. Une bouche chaude et humide enveloppe sa poitrine et elle s'agrippe à l'arrière de la tête blonde, l'encourageant quand elle se cambre avec un gémissement.

En ayant senti la luxure s'insinuer en elle à la vue d'Emma portant ses vêtements, qui a osé faire cela sans même en demander le privilège ; c'est ce qu'elle attendait, ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut qu'Emma la prenne, qu'elle oublie ses sentiments, concernant cette chose qui se construit entre elles depuis quelques années et qu'elle la baise, tout simplement. Elle veut se sentir possédée encore et encore. 

Elle halète, elle se cambre davantage alors que des dents se referment autour de ses tétons et Emma tire jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le plaisir, puis qu'elle chute brutalement dans la douleur. Les narines de Regina se gonflent, elle regarde fixement la blonde, mais sa respiration est saccadée à la vue de des yeux luxuriants qui la scrutent longuement. Ces yeux, généralement brillants et de couleur émeraude, sont presque noirs, les pupilles élargies quand Emma la libère lentement et un sourire presque fou apparaît sur les lèvres roses. 

Regina suce sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour étouffer un gémissement, l'excitation se mêlant au petit sentiment de peur que ce regard provoque en elle. Une poignée de secondes s'écoule avant qu'un sourire plus authentique ne remplace ce sourire puis Emma incline la tête, un son étrangement semblable à celui d'un ronronnement passe la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle sème des baisers sur le ventre de Regina en descendant vers son sexe. 

Un souffle, un soulagement et un désir emmêlés, éclatent les poumons de Regina tandis qu'Emma embrasse son pubis et lui caresse la cuisse. En inspirant son odeur, Emma ferme les yeux de plaisir et un long et profond gémissement sort directement de sa poitrine. La brune se tortille quand ce son atteint sa cible, faisant douloureusement palpiter son clitoris en réponse avant qu'elle n'utilise sa prise dans les cheveux blonds pour presser sa bouche contre son sexe.

Emma émet un gloussement guttural, elle ronronne quand la chaude humidité couvre ses lèvres et son menton. Regina est trempée et positivement dévergondée en écrasant ainsi son visage contre son intimité. Emma agrippe ses cuisses et s'impose davantage, amusée par le gémissement que la brune ne parvient pas à contenir. Elle lève la tête, leurs regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre quand elle sort lentement sa langue et qu'elle la fait traverser la fente de son amante. 

Regina tressaille, son gémissement est une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la blonde. 

Laissant son regard retomber sur le trésor devant elle, Emma serre les doigts d'une de ses mains sur une cuisse avant de passer son autre main sur la chair chaude et sensible, puis de passer son pouce entre les plis. Regina tressaute, faisant pénétrer un doigt dans sa chaleur étroite. Emma claque sa langue contre son palais, imitant la mimique de désapprobation que la brune a utilisée plus tôt, pendant qu'elle se retire. Elle ignore le gémissement de frustration qu'elle reçoit en réponse et incline de nouveau sa tête en avant, utilisant l'empreinte de son pouce pour ouvrir davantage Regina aux assauts de sa langue inquisitrice. 

\- Oui, mon Dieu oui. Soupire Regina, le tête nageant dans les méandres du plaisir alors qu'elle serre les cheveux d'Emma et pose sa jambe dans le bas de son dos. 

Emma gémit quand le talon creuse dans la chair de ses fesses et elle enveloppe ses lèvres autour du clitoris, la récompensant avec une succion copieuse. À son tour, Regina la récompense avec un juron rauque et guttural puis une vague de plaisir se répand sur les doigts de la blonde quand elle les enfonce plus profond, plus fort. 

Les sons s'échappant des lèvres de Regina sont presque constants, seulement interrompus par de brusques halètements chaque fois qu'Emma frappe cet endroit à l'intérieur d'elle, juste là. Cela se produit à des intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés, Emma apprend vite en écoutant chaque gémissement, de gémissements et des murmures qui en redemandent : « Encore, Emma, plus vite, plus fort ».

\- Oui. Siffle Regina, ses hanches remuant de façon incontrôlable alors que son orgasme approche. Oui comme ça, Emma. Parfait. Tellement, tellement parfait … 

L'instant suivant, Regina jouit en criant son nom. Emma est époustouflée par la vue devant elle et son cerveau se déconnecte, bouleversée par ce son. Ce n'était pas sa première fois avec une femme, mais jamais dans ses treize années de bisexualité, aucune n'a autant complimenté son savoir-faire au lit. Elle est quand même un peu fière d'elle, à vrai dire. La réponse corporelle de la brune est suffisante, mais le fait que ce soit Regina … Eh bien, chaque Noël solitaire et anniversaire oublié en valaient la peine s'ils l'ont amené à ce moment.

Elle ne sera pas surprise si le sacrifice de son âme pour cette femme devient un bon souvenir pour elle dans le futur, que son salut soit damné. 

\- Vous êtes … Regina essaie de trouver les mots mais sa gorge refuse de coopérer davantage, trop sèche pour produire une autre syllabe.  
*Ce n'est pas comme si Emma avait besoin de plus de validation de toute façon.*  
Pense-t-elle alors qu'elle s'enfonce dans les coussins sous elle. 

Elle veut définitivement renouveler cette expérience.

\- Vos cris ayant sûrement réveillé toute la ville sont plus que suffisants. Taquine Emma en remontant sur le corps de Regina jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau. Pas que je sois contre l'idée de recommencer si le cœur vous en dit. 

Elle essaie comme elle peut, mais Regina ne peut pas lutter contre le sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, elle rit doucement en réponse.  
\- Votre arrogance est surprenante, très chère. Elle ouvre les yeux et se mord la lèvre en réalisant la réelle proximité d'Emma Swan, nue au-dessus d'elle, la regardant comme si elle était sa lumière dans son monde de ténèbres. Néanmoins, si vous avez besoin de plus d'éloges, j'ai peur que vous deviez les mériter. 

\- Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, ma Reine. Réplique Emma avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui les laisse à la fois essoufflées et étourdies. Où vous voulez, quand vous voulez, je serai là.

Du réconfort, de l'attention ; elle se sent protégée et en sécurité, Emma sait toujours ce dont elle a besoin et quand elle en a besoin. Ces mots l'ont frappée quelque part au plus profond de son cœur, faisant ressortir l'amour enfoui depuis longtemps pour cette femme depuis le jour où elles se sont rencontrées. Sauveuse ou Ténébreuse, Emma Swan a toujours eu son cœur.  
\- Que dites-vous de partout et toujours ?

Emma sourit, ses joues se creusent d'une manière qui fait battre le cœur de Regina.  
\- Parfait. Murmure-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
